Sun On The Horizon
by ShadowOfARealm
Summary: Lost by his own hand. His rival, his team mate, his best friend... His love. “Time to take you home, bastard. Where you belong.” With that the blonde walks away from the past into the future, which looks bleak but there is a sun on the horizon. NaruSasu


_Hello all! I know you probably hate me, with not updating my stories in forever. But I swear a new chapter of_ 'The Other Side of Me'_ will be up shortly. It's a long chapter, I will warn you now!_

_So this is a random short oneshot fanfic that just popped into my head really and I thought I would share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto anime or manga series. Nor the characters Naruto and Sasuke

**Warnings:** Slight NaruSasuNaru, Character death. Not a happy story.

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily.

Kunai and katana clashed the sound thundering through the dark sky as lightening crashed around them and the wind picked up its pace creating hurricanes.

"SASUKE!!!" Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja, once a boy now a man calls towards the other as they run at each other again.

Bodies in the clearing unmoving to any eyes that look upon them, but these men are not looking. They are all but lost in a world of their own, like the old days. Nobody can reach them when they look into each others eyes. Azure blue and blood red clash.

"You can't stop me! This needs to be done, Konoha needs to be destroyed!" The dark haired ninja shouts, the prodigy as he was known in his own village many years ago.

"You can't be serious Sasuke. After everything that has happened, you still wish to destroy Konoha! My village. _Our_ Village!"

Both ninjas with equal strength, past being brought to the present. Many have died over the years to teach them, protect them. None of that matters now, between them there will be a victor this time, neither backing down from the fight.

* * *

Hours pass, chakra drained they are down to taijutsu now.

The hits do not stop coming from each side.

The others have gathered the edge of the clearing, but dare not intervene this is between them and them alone.

"Stop being such a stubborn arsehole, TEME!!" The blonde shouts over the thundering storm.

"Get out of my way, BAKA!! You are always in my way! You were then! And you are still in the way now!" The other known as Sasuke shouts back.

Both are exhausted, the unlimited chakra they both posses has run dry.

"You can't beat me Naruto, you never have and you never will." Sasuke comments dryly towards the other.

"That's where you are wrong, Sasuke." A hand comes up behind the dark haired ninja around his neck holding him there.

"Bastard." The male chokes as he struggles limply in the blonde ninjas arms.

"I never wanted to go this far, your mind has been lost in the darkness since the Uchiha incident, I wanted to prove the others wrong that you weren't like the other Uchiha's, you weren't emotionless, that you loved others who loved you back also. But I guess that was a long-shot, huh... Sasuke. Even if I don't get your love... I love you bastard, I always have." The blondes arm pulled back ready to strike.

Dark eyes widened, but it was too late. The kunai struck his chest and pain struck everywhere in his body, as darkness surrounded his vision.

Coughing can be heard now, blood travels into his lungs and up his throat, through his lips. The coppery taste lingers as he waits for his end.

The warm arms surrounding him do not disappear. He grips the arms holing him tightly as he struggles for breath.

"Dobe, I..." Talking hurts, the pain is increasing as well as the darkness.

"I- I... love... you..." The Uchiha whispers trying to bloke out the pain to let the end come.

Slowly raising his right hand up to the blonde man behind him, he bends his arm behind the others neck and brings his face down to his, "I'm sorry.... Sor- sorry for everything..." he whispers as their lips near each other.

"Sshh... No talking." The blonde whispers and with that their lips meet, in a long overdue kiss. These remaining moments are theirs and damn anyone who tries to stop that.

No one moves from the edge of the opening, some in shock of what is taking place in front of their eyes, others heart-broken and the occasional expecting it.

As they part they look deep into each others eyes, into each others souls. One is filled with darkness and haunted by ghosts of the past. The other filled with sunshine, hope of a better place. A new world. One without darkness. Can one really live without the other? No one knows, not yet.

"Go..." the blond whispers to the other. "Go... go be with your family where you wish to belong."

"Th- thank you... Naru..." and with that the raven goes limp in his arms.

Tears stream down the others face, mourning for the one he lost by his own hand. His rival, his team mate, his best friend.... His love.

"This isn't the end bastard, I will meet you again." The blonde haired, blue eyed man whispers to the other.

He turns to the others, who have already left.

"Time to take you home, bastard. Where you belong." With that the blonde walks away from the past into the future, which at the moment looks bleak but there is a sun on the horizon.

End.

* * *

_Reviews would be nice, I would love to hear back from anyone reading this. Any comments on writing techniques or if you want more oneshots or something it doesn't matter._

_And I will get those updates for you soon. I promise. :D_


End file.
